kronikikontynentufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hamadriada
Hamadriada Hamadriada Technicznie Zakładanie postaci Aby założyć postać Hamadriadę należy napisać historię postaci na przynajmniej 2 strony A4 (czcionka 12, odstępy 1,5 wiersza) oraz krótkie podanie w którym znajdą się podstawowe informacje na temat postaci. O przyjęciu bądź odrzuceniu podania decyduje grono MG. Aby założyć Hamadriadę tworzysz postać z rasą PÓŁELF, a następnie informujesz o tym fakcie administratora (Mefisto). Hamadriada oczywiście może być tylko płci żeńskiej! Premie uzyskiwane za rasę: Cechy +2 do Zręczności Dodatkowe Atuty Zmysł natury Odporność na uroki natury Talent: Zrozumienie zwierząt Driada może mieć tylko i wyłącznie charakter neutralny. Dostępne klasy dla Hamadriady: Szaman Łowca Strzelec Wyborowy Kapłan Bard Czarownik Tancerz Cieni Widmowy Wędrowca Hamadriada Fabularnie Wygląd Hamadriady są przede wszystkim wysokie i smukłe. Nie ma niskich przedstawicielek tej rasy. Ich skóra ma lekko zielonkawy bądź oliwkowy odcień. W dotyku jest szorstka, przypomina korę drzew. Skóra starzejących się hamadriad nie tylko przypomina korę w dotyku, ale również marszczy się jak ona. Włosy najczęściej rude bądź kasztanowe, niekiedy brązowe, rzadziej blond, srebrzyste, zielone. Oczy hamadriad są dość specyficzne, gdyż mają podłużną, poziomą źrenice z tęczówkami w przeróżnych odcieniach zieleni. Ich palce zdobią wydłużone, ostro zakończone i przede wszystkim twarde paznokcie, które ciężko złamać. To jak silna jest krew elfiego ojca rzutuje na tym jak bardzo uszy są zaostrzone na wzór grotu strzały. Hamadriady mając zwyczaj zdobienia swojego ciała przeróżnymi tatuażami bądź malunkami, które łączą się w niezrozumiałych dla innych symbole. Żyjąc w kniei nie noszą zwykle ubrań, uznając je za krępujące ruchy. Jeśli zaś podróżują po cywilizowanych krainach preferują zwiewne sukienki lub ubrania typowe dla leśników. Społeczeństwo. Driady i hamadriady to duchy drzew i lasu. Są istotami magicznymi, żyjącymi w obrębie lasu, który jest ich domem oraz który przede wszystkim chronią. Nie ma ich wiele na kontynencie. Największe społeczności funkcjonują na terenie Latgalet oraz Rionu, aczkolwiek wojna pomiędzy Południem i Północą zmusiła większość do ucieczki i rozproszeniu się po świecie. Mówi się także o sporej społeczności żyjącej w Wielkiej Puszczy Kentarskiej, obszarze na północ od Gór Nebal, do którego nie rości sobie praw żadne państwo kontynentu. Obecnie na całym kontynencie żyje ich kilkanaście tysięcy, liczba ta nigdy się nie zwiększa, ani też nie maleje zbytnio. Mówi się, że ich ciało to dzieło natury, która chciała uosobić całe swoje dzikie piękno. Hamadriada to rzecz jasna dziecko driady oraz przedstawiciela innej rasy. Hamadriady stają się driadami dopiero po odbyciu pielgrzymki i zakończeniu pewnego etapu w swoim życiu. Driady w większości żyją w niewielkich społecznościach, które są samowystarczalne, gdyż dbają o to, aby nie musieć być zależnym od innych. W swoich społecznościach pełnią rolę sióstr dla innych driad, i matek dla hamadriad. Od chwili urodzenia, młoda hamadriada jest pod opieką społeczności i pozostaje pod nią aż do rozpoczęcia swojej pielgrzymki. Okres ten może trwać nawet kilka dziesiątek lat zanim hamadriada uzna że przyszedł czas na jej próbę. W tym czasie driady uczą ją wszelkich przydatnych umiejętności, zaś utalentowane magicznie szkolą się pod okiem szamanek bądź czarowników. Prowadzą koczownicy tryb życia, poruszając się od jednej do drugiej rozległej puszczy, zaś gdzie się nie pojawią tam pomagają zranionym zwierzętom bądź starają się naprawić podniszczoną florę. Są wolnymi duchami, niezależnymi od władców danych krain. I biada tym, którzy zagrożą ich lasowi - strzały driad i hamadriad bez wahania przebiją ich gardło. Są niezwykle sentymentalne jeżeli chodzi o historię oraz tradycję. Pielgrzymka Dla hamadriad najważniejszą w życiu jest pielgrzymka. Te z nich, które czują się gotowe, wyruszają do cywilizowanych krain, podróżując oraz poznając tamtejsze zwyczaje. Driady wychodzą z założenia, że lepiej poznać to, co dla nich jest obce i mieć świadomość jakie jest ewentualne zagrożenie. Niekiedy taka podróż ma także służyć do spełnienia jakiś osobistych celów. Hamadriada sama decyduje o zakończeniu swojej pielgrzymki i powrocie do domu. Nie ma narzuconych wymogów lat, które musi spędzić poza swoim lasem. Oczywistym jest że z pielgrzymki może nie wrócić w ogóle, dla części ludzi ciężkim do zaakceptowania jest elf, a hamadriada na upartego niewiele się różni od elfów. W czasie pielgrzymki hamadriady mogą spotkać dokładnie te same rzeczy, które spotykają inne kobiety nie zależnie od rasy. Z tego powodu najczęstszą praktyką wśród Hamadriad jest pielgrzymka do elfickich miast Latgalet, gdzie ich obecność nie budzi tak wielkiego zdziwienia, a prawa tego państwa zapewniają im sporą ochronę. Pielgrzymka może skończyć się na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym jest przerwanie więzi przez hamadriadę. Taka hamadriada uznaje że jej miejsce jest po za lasem pośród innych ras. Najczęściej spowodowane jest to miłością chociaż zdarzają się inne możliwości. Taka hamadriada zawsze nią pozostanie, co wiąże się między innymi z tym że jej dzieci będą wyłącznie dziewczynkami. Ten wybór nie wiąże się z żadnymi kłopotami ze strony społeczności, w której żyła Hamadriada. Jednak w chwili gdy pojawią się dzieci takiej hamadriady może się zdarzyć, że społeczność będzie chciała zabrać je do siebie na wychowanie. Dopiero wnuki hamadriady, która opuściła las, będą miały na tyle rozrzedzoną krew swej babki, by mogły mieć już normalne potomstwo obu płci, jednak nawet wtedy mogą mieć pewne cechy swej babki. Drugą możliwością końca pielgrzymki jest powrót do rodzimej społeczności i poddanie się rytuałowi połączenia. W tej mistycznej ceremonii bierze udział cała społeczność, a często również inne społeczności będące w pobliżu. Uroczystość ta jest niezwykle ważna i podniosła, a jej przebieg znają wyłącznie driady i hamadriady. Podczas rytuały w społeczności nie ma prawa przebywać nikt, kto do niej nie należy, nie zależnie od rasy czy pełnionej funkcji, dotyczy to także szamanów. Rytuał kończąc się rzeźbiąc na plecach hamadriady, w okolicy kręgosłupy, zawiły wzór, nieco przypominający korzeń dębu. Im driada starsza, tym wzór staje się coraz bardziej żywy, coraz bardziej przypominający żywą roślinę. Z biegiem lat wzór ten może dosłownie przerodzić się w żywą tkankę rośliną, puszczającą gałęzie i liście. Wraz ze starzejącą się driadą wzór ten staje się coraz bardziej wyschnięty, przy okazji powodując bardzo powolną przemianę skóry driady w korę. Wraz z jej śmiercią wzór również usycha. Od chwili przejścia rytuału, driada nie przeżyje doby poza obrębem lasu, w którym dokonał się on dokonał. Driady wiedzą, że żyją głównie po to, aby oddać się lasu, stać się jego duchem, jego strażnikiem. Informacje dodatkowe Driadami oraz hamadriadami są tylko i wyłącznie kobiety. Także każde dziecko driady lub Hamadriady będzie dziewczynką. Każda driada ma obowiązek wobec lasu, aby dać mu kolejnego ducha, toteż wybór ojca dziecka jest istotny. Zazwyczaj wybrankami driad są elfowie bądź półelfowie, którzy lepiej zrozumieją specyfikę leśnych duchów niż porywczy ludzie. Każda driada chce przekazać swojemu dziecko jak najlepsze cechy. Driady i hamadriady sypiają jak każde normalne stworzenie. Podobnie jednak do elfów nie potrzebują tyle snu co inne rasy, więc niekiedy medytują. Medytacja dla oczyszczenia umysłu, sen dla wypoczynku ciała. Driady i hamadriady dorasta około 30 lat. Rozwijają się niemalże tak szybko jak ludzie. Starzeją się po ukończeniu lat 300. Nie zdarzyła się driada, która dożyła 400 lat. Wraz z driadą umiera drzewo, przy którym dokonał się rytuał. Ich włosy posiadają naturalne, magiczne właściwości, przez co są niezwykle cennymi oraz drogimi składnikami eliksirów. Alchemicy są w stanie zapłacić złotem za pukiel włosów driady. Ponadto coraz częściej mówi się o wykorzystywaniu krwi driady i hamadriad w celu odmłodzenia skóry, wygładzenia jej, pozbycia się bruzd bądź blizn (ich krew jest bardziej gęsta, kolorem przypomina żywice). Przedstawicielki tego rodzaju często sprawiają wrażenie małomównych dziwaczek czy też dzikusek. Nie zawsze musi być to jednak zgodne z prawdą, gdyż trzeba mieć na uwadze, że driady są bardzo ostrożne w okazywaniu uczuć. Unikają konfliktów, starając się zachować za wszelką cenę neutralność. W kontaktach z innymi często przyjmują postawę bezstronnego Obserwatora, który wszystkiemu bacznie się przygląda, ale nie ingeruje. Driady i hamadriady są naturalnie utalentowanymi łuczniczkami, toteż najczęściej wybierają właśnie łuk do obrony. Las jest ich domem, toteż są odporne na wszelkie uroki natury oraz łatwiej uczą się komunikacji z jego innymi mieszkańcami. Co ciekawe, driada i hamadriada zawsze porusza się bezszelestnie w obrębie lasu.